A New Soccer Club Begins?
Hiya minna! This is the second chapter for The Dark Dragons~ (Restart) I hope you like it! Chapter 2: A New Soccer Club Begins? The Next Day: *Konan's P.O.V* I woke up, got washed, ate breakfast and headed to school to attend my History Exam. At School: I went over tothe old soccer clubhouse and saw 3 people there with Nano aranging the place. "Hi minna." I said. "Oh, hi Konan." Nano said as she smiled from ear to ear. "We have 3 new members! Meet Rin Aroushi, Linda Shirakan and Helena Gotwill!" They all said hello. "Hi." I said. "Wait a sec....Hey, I know you! You're that girl who I met yesterday, right?" *points at Helena* "Oh, hi again. You're in the soccerclub, too. Great!" she said. "Ok! Ok! Lets get started with the boxes!" Nano yelled as she claped her hands and went over to the old boxes. I helped Nano and the others clean up. Helena looked at her clock and scream: "We're late!" "Huh? What do you mean Helena?" Nano asked looking confused. "Don't you remember that wer'e at school?!" she yelled. "We missed the 3 first classes! And that means that we'll have detention for 3 hours!" "Huh?" I said as I emptied another box. "So what?" Nano said. "It's not that bad." "Hell yeah it is!" Helena yelled. "You crazy dumbmie! We're late! And then why did we come to school in the first place!?" "Calm down, Helena." I said as I looked out a small window that was in the clubhouse. "What time is it?" I asked. "Ummm......11 o'three!" Helena replied in a nervous voice. ''"Argh...What's so wrong about missing 3 classes?" ''I thought. ''"Wait sec....We have a History Exam!" '' "Hey dudettes! We have a History Exam to attend, you pain in the necks!" I yelled as I opened the door of the clubhouse. "Oh crap! That's right! I totally forgot about it!" Nano yelled. "Me too!" Linda yelled. "Actually, I didn't study...." *sniggers* "Really? I studied half!" Rin yelled as she went and start a conversation with Linda. "Argh! You guys! Seriously! We're late and we have a exam to attend!" I yelled as everyone looked at me. "So what? We can do that later!" Rin said to me as she continued to talk with Linda. "MINNA!" I screamed. "What? And next time don't scream like that." Nano said as she got out of the clubhouse but then she ran back in. "Mep! They're coming! It's break!" she yelled to us as she went behind a box. "No way!" I yelled as I looked out the small window again. "Ah!!!!! Ok! Hide now!" I said to the rest of the girls as I went with Linda behind the shelf of soccer balls. Rin and Helena went under the table. "Huh? A soccerclub?" A student asked herself as she got in the club house. I got up. "Hi! Welcome! Would you like to join the soccerclub?" I asked as I smiled. "Um....Yeah I do. And I know that everyone is hiding." she replied as everyone got out of their hiding spot. "Hehehe..." I said as I rubbed the back of my head. "Sorry about that....Anyways, you wanted to join the soccerclub, right?" "Yeah, I do." the girl said. "Who's the captain?" "That would be me!" Nano said. "Your name, age and elements?" "Um....My name is Lola Nongo, 12 years old and Darkness and Fire are my elemens." she said. "Then it's settled! Lola is our 4th player!" Nano yelled loudly almost breaking my ear drums. "Aweeeewwww.....Nano....You broke my ear drums...." I mumbled but it was loud enough for everyone to hear it as I covered my ears and closed my eyes. "Huh? Oh, I'm sorry. But you have very gentle ears Konan." she said. "What do you want me to do? Do a operation to make them not gentle?" I said as I let go of my ears and opened my eyes. Everyone started to laugh at my joke, well, appearantly I didn't expect it to be that funny, I mean it wasn't even supposed to be a joke. "Minna!" Nano yelled out again but didn't make any effect on my ears. "Lets find players!" The End! The End! I hope you like it! NanoForever (talk) 13:08, September 28, 2012 (UTC)User:NanoForever Category:Fanfictions Category:General